Furuba FanFiction
by Miss Petra de Peterson
Summary: Soon Yuki and Tohru become a couple. Kyo wasn't happy about that. He needed her. Will Kyo get the girl of his dreams? What would Yuki do? Read on to find out! This is my first FanFiction. Rated T for minor scenes and language.


Chapter 1

Tohru

There he was. All I could do was stare at him. It has been a while since Yuki and I started to date. It almost seemed liked it was just yesterday when Yuki took me into his home with Shigure and Kyo. I smile and embrace Yuki. I feel him run his fingers through my hair. He tilts my head up to look at him. I smile again. Then he kisses me soft and tenderly. I couldn't help but grin into his purple eyes. He takes my hand and we walk into the Sohma estate. "Why are we here?" I ask Yuki. He squeezes my hand. "I need to talk to Akito. Why don't you visit Momiji while I'm gone okay?" I sigh and nod as Yuki heads off to Akito. I wasn't exactly sure where Momiji lived so I decided to find Hatori. Just as I thought, he was in his office. I slid the door open. "Good morning Hatori!" I said. A shadow walked to me. "Hello Tohru." Hatori said. "What are you here for?" "Do you know where Momiji is? Yuki said I should visit." Hatori turned to point towards a garden. I bowed and then ran to the garden. Momiji ran over to me. I smiled. "Momiji! It's good to see you!" I said, happy to see Momiji again. "Tohru!" Momiji hugs me. "It's been a while hasn't it? Are you hungry? I'll get something for you to eat if you want." "No thank you. How has Kisa and Hiro been?" "Very well. I wouldn't be surprised if they get married!" "It's a bit early for marriage don't you think?" I sit on a bench and cross my legs. "Ha I guess. Why are you here anyway?" "Yuki had to speak to Akito so I wanted to say 'hi' while I waited. Hm he should be done soon." As if on cue Yuki came behind me. He did not have the smile he had when he left. I wonder if everything went all right? I had no time to ponder on the thought. Yuki held his hand for me to take. Seeing it was time to go I grabbed it and said goodbye to Momiji. "Yuki," I say when we finally reached the house. "Is everything okay?" "I don't want to speak of it." He says and that was the last of it. He walks in the house and to his room. Seeing nothing else to do or say, I walk inside to begin dinner.

Chapter 2

Kyo

I hear Yuki's bedroom door slam. I couldn't help but grinning at the fact that damn rat was upset. It was a rare thing. The only that can truly tick him off is Akito. Did he speak to Akito? Yea that would explain it. I shuffled out the window onto the roof. I do most of my thinking there. What was I going to do about Tohru? Yuki has her under his wing. That damn rat! Maybe she would come to her senses. Maybe, just maybe. Gurgle Gurgle. I held my stomach. I slid off the roof and walked into the kitchen. Tohru looked at me and I felt my heart leap. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought. I shook it off and returned a smile. "Hi Kyo!" Tohru smiled. "How was your day? Dinner will be ready soon." I looked at the pot. "Are there leeches in there?" I asked. I hated leeches and she knew it. She hesitated. I swear I saw her flinch. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I had cooked leeches! I knew I should have asked! What was I thinking-" "Look", I interrupted. "It's fine. I just won't eat them." She nodded and continued steaming rice. I sighed. It was hard to look at her and remember Yuki claimed her. I don't even think she felt she had a choice. If only I can show her she does. If I can get her mind off that damn rat. To show her who I am truly, besides that horrid monster she saw. She loved me for who I was! It was a love my own mother didn't give me. She has it and probably don't even know it. I sighed again. "Hey Kyo, can you tell Yuki and Shigure dinner is ready?" Tohru asked. I looked at her once again before I turned away.

Chapter 3

Tohru

Just as I finished the laundry I heard footsteps come behind me. It was Yuki. I turned around and hugged him very tightly. I looked up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He shakes his head and places his mouth on mine. My heart pounds inside me as I run my fingers through his hair. Yuki puts his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I sink into him even more. I giggle as he pulls away. He chuckles and starts hanging up laundry. "What was that for?" I ask, still blushing from the kiss. "Nothing, I just love you." He smiles. I blush even harder. He laughs and pulls me beside him using his free arm. I gaze at him as he smiles down at me. We stay like that for a while until Shigure comes behind us. I wasn't aware of his presence until he cooed, "Aw! Well isn't this sweet? I should take a picture! Now where is that camera? Did I put it-" "Shigure!" Yuki interrupted. "It's fine." Shigure nodded as if to get what Yuki was saying. "Ah, okay Yuki." He turned to me. "I actually came to talk to Tohru. Do you mind going to the market for seaweed for dinner? I have decided to cook tonight." The look on Yuki's face told me it wasn't typical for Shigure to cook. I could agree myself. I nodded. Shigure beamed. "Excellent! I'll help Yuki finish the laundry if you don't mind." I shook my head and headed to the door. Halfway out the door I saw Kyo slide from the roof. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To the market.," I say. "Do you want to come? It's nice to get fresh air after being inside for so long." "Yea, I should. To make sure you get the right things." And we started to the market side by side.

Chapter 3

Kyo

I held my breath for half the trip before I began to relax. We didn't talk much. She told me Shigure was cooking dinner and that was it. I didn't mind the silence though. I liked I didn't have to keep the conversation going. She looked happy as always which made me happy. I sighed contently. "What is it, Kyo?" Tohru asked. I nearly missed her question. "What is what?" I asked. "Well you sighed and I was just wondering." She said. Does she worry about everything? It was fairly annoying. I grunted. "I'm fine." I said. She nodded and continued to walk. I wore a scowl for the rest of the trip. Finally we arrived at the shop. While she went inside, I stayed outside even though I wanted to make sure she got the right seaweed. Forget it, I thought. So I waited for her to finish her shopping. I kept pacing but it became useless. There was one reason why I came, and that was to make her mine. I know it is foolish but I couldn't even look at her without thinking of that damn rat! If he had pushed himself on her. She didn't really get to choose! I need her. Yuki is just using her but I truly need her, I do. As if popping out my thoughts, there she was. Beautiful, nonetheless, and the only one who loved me no matter what. "Ready to go, Kyo?" She said. "Yea." I said. This time I took her hand in the way back. She didn't seem to mind. I'd be damned if she enjoyed it.

Chapter 4

Tohru

At first I didn't know what to think about holding hands with Kyo, but it felt natural. Sometimes with Yuki I didn't feel this way. Was something wrong with me? My hand tingled from his being there. It felt so... normal. I don't understand how something so small like holding hands can make such a difference. It almost scared me of what could be happening. Was I falling for Kyo? It didn't seem right at all. We were just friends. Besides, how can holding someone's hand for a brief moment make them fall? It didn't make sense at all. I looked at the picture of Mom on my nightstand. "Mom, could I be falling for Kyo?" I asked. I felt a breeze blow through my room. Coincidence, I thought. I put the picture down and walked down the hall. I had my head down and before I knew it I smacked into someone. Snapping my head up, my gaze was caught by Kyo. I blushed to the tips of my ears embarrassed. "I am so sorry Kyo! I wasn't watching where I was going; I didn't realize any one was coming-" "Its not your fault, okay? I wasn't paying attention either." Kyo said. I looked at him and saw something I had never seen before. Was it love? I wasn't sure. He gave me a crooked smile. I blushed again. Did Yuki's smiles ever do this to me? No, not to this extent. Out of nowhere Kyo took me in his arms and kissed me. It was rough, as if he had been holding it in for so long. His fingers ran through my hair. Not sure what to do, I put my hands around his neck. Realizing my true feelings I started to kiss him back. I running my fingers through his hair. Soon Kyo's hands moved down to my waist. I responded by putting my hands up his shirt as I felt his chest. I felt so thrilled! After a while Kyo released me. Reluctantly I pulled away. I watched him search my face before he spoke. "You must hate me now, huh?" He said, a hint of humor dancing in his eyes. "I don't." I smiled. "But this isn't right. If Yuki was to find out-" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. All the thrills from the kiss were gone, replaced with guilt. "I should not have done that. I just couldn't resist. You were right here, in my reach." He sighed. "I don't know what got into me." I watched him. "Love." I said. "What?" He inquired. "Love got in you. It's not your fault where your feelings come from! My mother always told me love had it's own way of thinking, and sometimes it took over." "Ha I guess it does in a way. So what did you-" Kyo was interrupted by Yuki, who wasn't looking too happy about his girlfriend talking to someone he hated in an almost dark hallway. I was about to say it wasn't what it looked like, but it WAS what it looked like. "Yuki-" I began. "I hope you aren't going to say this isn't what it looks like, because it looks like it to me," Yuki growled. "Watch who you talk to like that!" Kyo snarled, sending mayday messages through my mind. "You have no right o speak seeing it involves you too!" Yuki snapped. Shigure came around the corner. "What is all this yelling for-" He looked at Kyo and I, then at Yuki. "Oh my." I mumbled as he hightailed right out of the line of fire. At this point I almost wished I could too. "Tohru, why?" Yuki asked me, barrels of hurt running mad through his eyes. I swallowed my breath. "It isn't her fault," Kyo said. "I came to her. If there is anyone to be mad at it's me." I couldn't take it much longer. "Yuki listen." I said. His attention was directed towards me. I felt his eyes drill through me, which made me swallow my breath again. "I like you and all but it isn't exactly love. I mean, I don't feel it in my heart. I don't think we should be together." I looked at both Kyo and Yuki. I had made my choice.

Chapter 5

Kyo

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Tohru just dump Yuki? It seemed too good to be true. "I understand Tohru." Yuki sighed. "As long as you are happy, I don't mind." And with that he sauntered off. I looked at Tohru. I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't know if it was a good idea. "Kyo", she almost whispered. She looked me in the eyes. "I love you." I took her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest. I sighed contently. I couldn't believe she chose me. What were the chances of that? She pulled back and looked at me. I moved in and her, more tenderly this time. Everything felt so right. I pulled away and put my nose in her hair. "I love you too." I whispered.

Epilogue

Yuki

I was stunned. How could Akito be so right? How was I supposed to know? I felt the hurt stab at my heart. I definitely needed walk. I had just walked into the Sohma estate when I saw Kagura crying. I wasn't sure what was wrong so I went to ask. "Kagura," I began. "What troubles-" "KYO!" She cried. "It's Kyo! He... He has a girlfriend!" She looked at me. "Where's Tohru? Isn't she your-" "She's with Kyo." I interrupted. I fought the urge to slam my head into a pillar. "Oh." She sighed. I looked at her and saw something I hadn't seen before. It was like I snapped. I saw love. I saw her, like I never did before. I was in love? What about Tohru? Wasn't she for me? I guess not? I looked at Kagura again. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She responded by putting her arms around my neck. I knew she was who I was meant to be with. I pulled away and put my nose in her hair. "I love you." I breathed. "I love you too." She sighed. I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did.


End file.
